Another Time
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Based in the future, I have dreams that the xmen need my help. They come to me in a soccer game and either destroy the ball or teleport, catch the ball and vanish. What do these dreams mean? Just a fun little story I had to write down
1. Default Chapter

The score was five to three. Blue Angels where winning. Alex dribbled the ball down the field. Suddenly a Red Eagle forward bumped into Alex and stole the ball. Sydney ran, shouldered the girl, stole the ball and passed it to me. I was close enough to the goal that I could score. So I shot the ball towards the goalie. I knew that if I could make a goal then the Blue Angels would win the ternoment. I kicked the ball as hard as I could but before the goalie ever had a chance to stop the ball, it was popped by three silver, metal claws.  
  
"What the heck?" said my best friend Sydney. My eyes followed the metal claws to the face of the person I had written eleven stories about. It was Wolverine!  
  
"Rachel," Wolverine said, "I need your help!"  
  
I woke up then. My roommate Crystal was sitting at the end of my bed trying to wake me up. "Did you have that dream again?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, did I wake you?" I asked as I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. "Are you kidding? I couldn't have gone to sleep for a minute even if I wanted to."  
  
"I was that bad?"  
  
"The way you were making all that noise and such. You said things like 'Caitlin pass it over here.' Or 'only one more goal and we win the game.' You even cheered when you made a goal. You were talking so much I finally figured out what the name of the other team was."  
  
"Okay, I get the point" I said when I came back into the room. "So, was it Scott that interrupted your game with an optic blast?" Crystal asked excitedly. This girl loved X-men just about as much as I did only she didn't like writing. "No." I told her with a smile.  
  
"Was it Storm who caused a down pour and struck the ball with lightning?" "Wrong."  
  
"Was it Jean?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then who was it?" Crystal demanded.  
  
"Who is my favorite X-men in the whole world?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Wolverine?"  
  
"Yep. He caughtr the ball on his claws. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so darn ubsest with X-men. I even made up my own X-men when I was thirteen. Here I am almnost twenty yeasr old and I still love X-men. What am I going to do Crystal?"  
  
"I don't know but I do know that you have a soccer game tomorrow and it the captin of her team doesn't get any rest no one will be happy in the morning." "I guess your right."  
  
I climbed back into bed and turned out the light. Just as I had fallen asleep Crystal woke me up again. "What now?" I asked. "I was just wondering who won the game?"  
  
"We did. Now, good night Crystal."  
  
"What was the score?"  
  
"Good night Crystal."  
  
"No, really, what was it?"  
  
"Go to sleep Crystal!"  
  
Finally we both managed to get some rest before the big game. 


	2. The Big Game

On the way over to the soccer field, Crystal, who was in the passenger's seat, could tell that I was nerves about something. "Don't worry. You will do fine. You've been playing soccer ever since you were four. I have no doubt that you will lead our school into victory."  
  
"It's not that." I said as I glanced at her and then turned back to the road.  
  
"Oh. Your worried that your dream will come true." She said with a smile as she chewed a wad of gum.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean what if Wolverine does trash the game or if Scarlet Which uses her power of the Hex to rip the ball to shreds or what if..."  
  
"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off? (Sorry. I couldn't help it! That line is from Phocohontas if you don't know that all ready.) It was just a silly dream."  
  
"Yeah but what if these dreams are not just dreams but visions? I did write about that once."  
  
"Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. It was all just a dream. The X-men are fictional characters living in a fictional world. It's all in your head. Just relax and you'll be fine."  
  
"I guess your right. Oh look we're here. Time to kick some Red Eagle butt." I said as we got out of the pick up tuck. "You said it!"  
  
I went over to my team and found that Alex, Sydney, Caitlin, Allison, Maria, Jessica, Ashley and Beth where all ready practicing. Sydney saw me and came up to me.  
  
"Hey, girl." She said, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. We need two more people to play and four more people to play with subs."  
  
"Don't worry Rach they'll be here." Finally after ten minutes of practicing and waiting Lindsey, Liz Renae and Tina arrived.  
  
We went on to the field. The ref. called the captains over to the center of the field. Brittany from the Red Eagle's called the coin in the air. She said heads but it landed on tails. So the Blue Angels got to kick off first and i knew the two people who were best at kick offs. They were Ashely and Maria. The ref. blew the whisle and Ashley ran to the ball but jumped over it and kicked it to Maria. Ashely, Alex, Caitlin and I ran to the goal. Maria passed it to Caitlin, who passed it to Alex who scored! One to Zero.  
  
Red Eagle's kicked off and they did almost the exact same play and scored! How could we not be prepared for our own play? One to one. Before I knew it the score was five to three. I looked over at Chrystal and saw that she was on the bench. I ran over to the sidelines.  
  
"Chrystal, do you know what the score is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's five to three. Our favor. Why?"  
  
"Because that's the same score it was in my dream!"  
  
"Rachel, stop chit-chatting and play some ball!" Chrystal said. I ran back to my position just in time to kick the ball to the goal. The ball never made it to the goal. In mid-flight the ball froze and fell to the ground. When it hit the ground it shattered. As soon as it did, I looked at the person who froze it and he at me. His body was ice and he wore a blue 'swimsuit'. "Rachel, we need your help." He said and then vanished. Great! Now, Iceman was trashing my soccer game.  
  
All of a sudden I too began to vanish. I saw Chrystal stand to her feet with her hands over her mouth and that was the last thing I saw on the soccer field. I reappeared in the Xavier Institute. To be more supcifinc in the briefing room. I looked down and saw that my clothes had changed. I was no longer wearing my blue and white soccer uniform but I now wore a black one-piece suit with matching black boots. The straps were thin and tied around my neck. On my right arm was a green vine tattoo. I pulled my hair around where I could see it and sure enough my brown hair was longer and it had blue strikes. I had become Black Fox! 


	3. Friends and Details

Not too long after I figured out who I had become another person appered. "Amy?" I asked. She looked over at me and smiled almost in disbelief. "Rachel is that you?" "Yeah." "What is going on? One minute I'm working on math homework and the next thing I know I am talking to you."  
  
"I think we are being transformed into the characters that we made up when we were in middle school." I informed one of my best friends.  
  
"I made up two characters. You can tell which one I am by the scar on the left eye. Andi has a blue one and Mian has a red one. Which one am I?"  
  
"Andi. I forgot to ask you if I has a scar on my left side of my face."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, then I have all of Theressa's powers."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when I wrote my stories I put specific powers in specific places."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"For example when Theressa first met the X-men her powers consisted of only telekinesses, telepathy and shooting lasers out of her right hand. She didn't have her psi-knife or her scar yet. Come to think of it Theressa had her scar when she got her knife. She was seventeen and the time."  
  
"Well, do you have the psi knife?"  
  
"I don't know but I do have the hand knife." I said pointing to the belt around my waist that held the knife in its holster.  
  
"Well, see if you have it." Amy insisted. So i focused my telekinetic powers, and sure enough I formed a dark blue knifw. I then retracted it. "That's cool!" Amy said.  
  
Suddenly two more people appered. They were both men and one had blond hair and the other had a black buzz cut. Amy and I knew immediantly who the two gental men were. Amy had dated both of them in middle school and I had had a crush on them both of them. One was in middle school and the other was in elementary school.  
  
"Robert?" I exclaimed in disbelief. I had not seen him since the last day of the eight grade. He had changed so much and yet very little. He still had the same short golden blond hair but this time he had musles and was tall and actually kind of cute. Before Amy ore I could go say hello to either of the men the were transformed into two characters. Robert turned into Christopher Knight who is the husband of my character, Theressa Knight. The other man had a black clock on and now held a staff in his right hand.  
  
"Daviss?" Amy cried. I knew she had managed to hide from him for many years and now he found her. To make matters worse the character that Daviss was dressed as was in love with Amy's character Andi.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Daviss asked as the two of them came walking towards Amy and I. When Amy and I didn't answer Robert and Daviss, Robert spoke up. "Hello, earth to girls, what the heck just happened? I mean one minute I was telling my girlfriend that wee should break up and the next minute I'm standing here looking like Chris Knight!"  
  
"Well, Chris. We are all being turned into out X-men characters that we made up."  
  
"But you made up Chris."  
  
"Not entirely. You gave me the name and the powers. I just wrote about him. So technically you came up with him, darling." Amy pulled on my arm. "What?" I asked.  
  
"First of all, you just called him Chris and then you called him darling."  
  
"No I didn't!" I said. I had never called Robert Chris before. Not even by mistake. Maybe when I was talking to my mom about my stories but never to his face and I certainly wasn't going to start now!  
  
"Yes you did, T." He told me.  
  
"Okay. Let's take turns saying each other's real names. You go first." I said as I pointed at Amy. She nodded her head.  
  
"R-Ra-Rach-Theressa." Everyone was shocked but Amy went on. "D-Da- Dav- Knole. R-Ro-Rob-Chris. I can't say y'all's real names." I nodded.  
  
"I'm assuming that once we were all in character, we take on that character's personality therefore we have to call ourselves by that character's name and everyone else's names as well."  
  
Just as I finished, the door opened and Scott, Jean, Storm and Xavier came into the briefing room.  
  
"Good, you are all here." Xavier said as Jean wheeled him into the room.  
  
"Can we get some answers please?" Chris demanded.  
  
"Chris! Calm down!" I told him.  
  
"It's quite all right Theressa. Chris is right and you shall receive answers but first I need your help." Xavier said as he nodded to Scott.  
  
Scott, dressed in full uniform along with everyone else, grabbed the remote to the set behind him and with a touch of a button , made a picture I would never have come up with appear. On the screen was the X-men's, and every other mutant's personal doom's day. We saw hundreds of flying robots swooping over head and grabbing people, or rather mutants. In some places there were fires and in others there were buildings that had fallen. The screen changed from picture to picture and it was all the same. Save for a super hero every now and then.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Knole asked. I knew Knole didn't know what it was so I proceeded to explain but someone started before I could. "It's an X- men's worst nightmare." Jean informed us. "They are sentinels destroying areas where there are mutants or children that will become mutants."  
  
"I thought Sentinels could only target people who had all ready manifested powers?" I asked as I crossed my arms.  
  
"We thought so too but apparently not." Scott said, "It appears that someone has created a new set of sentinels that sense people with a dominant X-gene." I turned to Chris, who looked a little pale. I walked over to him. "It will be fine." I told him, not only as his friend but as his "wife". He gave me a weird look. I knew that he knew that I had had a crush on him when he helped me create Chris but it was clear with the look that he gave me that Robert still didn't like me and truth be trold I , as Rachel, don't like him andmore but Theressa loved Chrios and I felt that love because I had become Theressa and he hasd become Chris. I looked at him again and he smioled and I knew Chris loved Theressa.  
  
Suddenly, somone hit me upside the head. I turened around and saw Andi behind me. "What did yah do that for?" "No reason she said with a smile.  
  
"So why do you need us?" Knole asked.  
  
"We need yah to help us kick some bad guy butt!" Wolverine said as he walked in. He walked up to me and stared at me evenly.  
  
"Who the heck are yah?" He asked in a low growl. He must have thought that I was intruding on his territory but I would show and tell him that I mean him no harm.  
  
"I am Theressa Knight also called Black Fox." He looked at my friends and then back at me.  
  
"And them?" He asked in the same tone.  
  
"This is Chris, my husband, Andi our daughter and Knole Andi's boyfriend. We are here to help I do not mean to offend you, Logan but it seems that we did not have a choice in the matter." I said. The I switched my atention to Xavier but still looked at Wolverine evenly, "So Xavier, why did you call us? I mean from what I know about you, you usually don't get people who are outside of the x-men to help because you don't want to indanger their lives. So why now?"  
  
Wolverine answered me before Xavier could. "Look kid, when someone asks for your help you ain't suppose ta question why. You just get out there and do what they want!"  
  
"Logan, she has every right to ask and every right to know." Xavier said, "I have talked with Scott and we both think we need help and we could not reach Spider-man, the Avengers or the Fantastic Four or the Justice League. It appears that they are out trying to stop the bad guys, as Wolverine put it, as well. So, will you help us?"  
  
I turned to the three people who stood beside me. Andi nodded her head, Knole said yes but Chris wasn't sure. I established a link with him.  
  
It will be fine.  
  
I don't know T.  
  
We all are putting our lives at risk. You don't have to if you truly don't want to. Xavier will not force you nor will I but I am not going to sit around here and do nothing while the world suffers.  
  
I'll do it. I turned to Xavier. Wolverine had backed off for now. "We will do it!"  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will come soon. A couple pf these chapters are kind of short but it will all be worth it. I tend to leave you hanging a lot and I may pull lines from other movies or shows. Sorry 


	4. The Fight

After Xavier, Jean, Wolverine and Scott left Chris and Knole took a tour of the mansion while I talked with Andi. "What was up with Wolverine? I thought you were his daughter?" She said with confusion in her voice.  
  
"That's in all of my stories. I don't know what's up with Logan. You want to go check to place out?"  
  
"I thought you knew this place like the back of your hand."  
  
"I do but I've never seen it."  
  
So Andi and I walked around the mansion for a while. We saw Bobby and Rogue, Magma and Cannonball and a whole list of others that I didn't know existed. When we saw Rogue and Bobby the second time they were with three girls. One had lone blond hair that was braided into two piggy tail braids. Her eyes were baby blue. The second girl also had long blond hair but it was down and not braided. I noticed that her eyes were almost white. It was like they were made out of ice or something. The third girl had dirty blond hair with blue and purple strikes. They all wore the same thing: a long sleeve and pantsuit that looked very warm. They each had snow or ice on them. Rogue introdued me to them.  
  
"Theressa," She began as she came and stood by me. Her tone made her sound as if we had been friends forever when in truth we just met a few moments before. "The one with the braids is Tririny. She is able to fire lasers and bullets out of her left hand and then she cane allso fire Ice, fire and lightning out of her fingers on her right hand. The one with dirty blond hair is Micheal. She has a healing factor, like Wolverine's and has phasing powers like Kitty Pryde. Last but certainly never least is Snowy. She is able to control water in all three forms: water, gas and Ice. They were in the blackbird garage pretending they were on a skiing trip with the help of Snowy and Tritiny. Lukally Booby and I stopped it when we did. We leave as soon as Cyclops fixes up the Blackbird."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." I said as I turned to Andi. "Hey, Andi you want to go to the danger room? You know it's my favorite place in this whole building."  
  
"Sure. I could use an adrinaline rush right about now."  
  
When we went down to the danger room we found that it was locked. "Man!" Andi whinned. "What are we going to do now? I was hopping to get a good look at the place too." Andi was going to head back to the elevator but I stopped her.  
  
"I "now the code remember? Only problem is there's about fifteen of them. I got to figure out which one is the correct one." I tried just about every code that I had written for my stories and finally after five minutes I was able to unlock the metal door.  
  
When the doors opened we saw a man tearing up drones and holograms of sentinels with his dark blue suit that had sleeves that only covered his shoulders. He had two yellow stripes on his collarbone. He also wore gloves to match. I looked up at the viewing room and saw Xavier, Chris, Jean and Knole.  
  
Fox, why don't you goin there and surprise Wolverine? Xavier asked me telepathically.  
  
I don't know. I mean I don't want to make him mad at me more than he all ready is. I said trying to get out of Xavier's request.  
  
He needs the practice. We all do. Besides you are the Black Fox.   
  
At that I smiled and told Andi to go up to the viewing room with the others so she wouldn't get hurt. She nodded her head and we parted ways. I used my telepathic powers to descise myself as a fly. I walked in and stood behind Wolverine. I fired a few lasers at him when he wasn't looking. When I did he stumbled and the drones pushed him on to the floor. Xavier turned off the combination of real and hologram simulation. Wolverine immediately stood to his feet.  
  
Through his com-link he said, "What the heck did yah do that for Chuck?"  
  
"Change of plans Wolverine. Listen there is someone in the room with you right now."  
  
"Is this a joke?" Wolverine said as he looked around the empty room. " There asin't anyone but me in this room."  
  
"No Logan," Xavier continued. "This isn't a joke and there is someone in there with you. This is test number two. I want to see how well you can do against an opponite that is invisable to your eyes. Begin now." Fox, punch, shoot or kick Logan to get his attention. Move around and if he can't see you he can't hurt you. Xavier said telepathically.  
  
Thanks. That was real comforting.   
  
I, then, concentrated on Wolverine, took a deep breath and began the chase. I ran and kicked him in the back and punched him in the neck. This made him fall since, one, I hit him hard and, two, he wasn't expecting it. When he got up I flew over his head and bomb dived him. This time he was ticked. He got out his claws again and sniffed the air. I, still invisible to his eyes, jumped on to his shoulders and hit him in the head. When he knew I was there He found my legs and threw me off of him and into the nearest wall. When I hit the wall I lost all concentration and my telepathic desicse dropped to revel whom Wolverine's a opponent was.  
  
"I knew it was you Babe!" Wolverine growled as he walked toward me.  
  
At the sound of the word babe I opened my eyes and charged Wolverine head first. By this time I had my Psi knife out. I punched him with my left hand, which was hard because I'm used to punching with my right first, and kicked him in the gut. I kept hitting him until he fell over backwards. I pointed my Psi knife at Wolverine's neck. My scar, I figured, was bright red.  
  
"Don't you ever call me babe again! Yah can call me bub, kid, T, or Black Fox! I never ever want to be called babe, sweetheart, chick or anything like that. Is that clear?!"  
  
Logan looked at me and before he could answer the danger room door opened and Xavier, Andi, Jean, Chris and Knole stood in the doorway. "That will be all for today. You both did a wonderful job." Xavier said.  
  
"Fox, you can let him go now." Jean said in a gentle, loving voice.  
  
"Right." I said as I got off of Logan and helped him to his feet.  
  
I asked you a question! I said in Wolverine's mind in the same tone that I had a few moments ago.  
  
Could you repeat it? He asked sarcastically.  
  
Don't call me Babe. Is that clear? I was starting to get ticked even more now that he wasn't being serious.  
  
Chrystal! was his only reply.  
  
Good was mine. I hoped he would have more respect for me after this but if he didn't then I would prove to him some other way that I was just as good as he was! 


	5. The mission begins

I was in the med-lab with Jean, who was putting bandages on my left arms, when Wolverine walked in. "Can I talk to yah?" He asked me. This surprised me because in my stories only once did Wolverine want to talk but then again nothing was going as I had written. I noticed that Wolverine glance and Jeand and said, "Alone?" Jean looked at me and I nodded my head.  
  
He can be ruthless sometimes, Theressa. Jean cautioned me as she walked out of the room.  
  
Jean, don't worry. In case you missed the fight earlier I can take care of myself. "So, yah wanted to talk?" I asked Wolverine as I tried to finish bandeging up my left arm. Wolverine motioned to help me but I pulled away. Finally, after a few minutes of fiddling with the bandage, Logan unwrapped it , in order to wrap it properly, and saw a huge bruise and a few scratches. The bruise covered my entire for-arm and hurt like heck. As Logan bandaged it I looked it to his eyes and saw a gentle part of him that I felt only I had written about.  
  
When he was finished I broke the strange and uncomfortable silence. "Talk! I'm all ears."  
  
"I wanted to tall you that yah did a pretty good job back there. Yah know beaten on me the why yah did. I didn't break.... I mean yah didn't get hurt to badly did yah?" He said as he put his hand on the back of his head as if he were going to scratch it.  
  
"No um... Jean says I should be better in a few weeks. Yeah, it's funny. I'm all ready hurt and the battle hasn't even begun yet."  
  
Just then Jean came in dressed in her uniform as she was before but this time her hair was pulled back and her zipper was pulled a little more than halfway down her front. It was enough were you could see her breast. I was almost certian that Wolverine loved that but I kept my mouth shut. I pulled my hair back when Jean walked in to the room.  
  
"You guys ready?" She asked still standing by the open door.  
  
"Yeah." Wolverine said.  
  
"Good. Scott just got done fixing the Blackbird and everyone is all ready on their way."  
  
The three of us walked out of the med-lab and turned a few corners until we got to the garage. Jean opened it and reveled the Blackbird in all its glory. We walked onto the jet and Saw Scott at the hull. Jean moved to the chair by his side. Storm sat behind Scott. Andi and Knole sat next to each other and Chris sat in the seat behind Jean and next to Storm. I sat behind Andi and Wolverine sat behind me. Before I sat down I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Rogue and Bobby sitting in the very back seats. As Scott started the engine I heard Andi ask him a question.  
  
"What exactly is our mission?"  
  
"To stop the sentinels from taking all of the mutants and mutants–to-be. But first we have to go kick some robots around. Before I started working on the Blackbird, I was watching the news and there were a few Sentinels going after mutants not too far from here. Now, hole one tight." He said as we took off. After awhile of flying and when I was used to it I realized something. I realized that the battle for our lives for mutant lives for human lives had truly begun. 


	6. Meeting two new people

**Sorry for the dely, I thought that I had finished this story long ago. I guess not well her's chapter six. **

"T, isn't this exciting?" Andi asked me about thirty minutes after take off. She was now turned around in her chair, so that she could face me. "Yeah." I said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I knew she had always been able to tell when I was upset. Even more so now because I had Theressa's mood ring scar. I shock my head at her but she was anything but convinced that I wasn't upset. I sighed and opened a psi-link with her.

What's wrong?> She asked again.

I'm a little scared. Plus we are going up against sentinels. Sentinels and not just any sentinels. No. Of course not. We are going up against Sentinels that know if you WILL be a mutantor not >

Andi began to smile at my angry, scared and frustrated comment. You scared? I don't believe it. You've always talked tough about things like this. Plus if your so scared then why did you come?>

Because I had to. The X-men asked me for help and I wasn't going to turn them down once I found out what the problem was. I have to over come my fear to help someone else. I just have to. >

Then do it!>

Andi and I, along with everyone else felt the jet go up really fast like. I unbuckled my seat belt and walked up to where Jean and Scott sat. "What the heck was that?" I asked referring to the jet going up real fast.

"We just dogged a Sentinel. They know this thing is full of mutants and I think they even know that we are the X-men. At least the last bunch did. Hang on I'm going in again."

Cyclops turned the jet around and took her in slow and low at first but when he got to the sentinel, it turned around and stared right into the blackbird and fired lasers out of its eyes. The lasers came threw the glass of the windshield and missed everyone and hit the back wall. When Scott pulled up after the sentinel's attack I fell backwards and was caught by Wolverine.

"We're going down!" Scott said. I looked at the back of the jet and saw fuel spilling everywhere.

"Scott open the ramp!" I screamed. I knew we had to save those people down there. By this time I had figured out Scott's plan. He was going to fly low over the Sentinels and lead them on a chase when they finally came after him. He wanted to get the robots away from the buildings and people but the sentinel had also figured out his plan and was determined to stop him from achieving it. Without argument or a single word Scott opened the ramp and Storm flew out with Andi and Chris holding on to each hand, I was next and I carried Wolverine and Knole. Iceman came third and he formed a Ice slop to go down on and Rogue was with him. Jean and Scott stayed in the blackbird to try and land it somewhere. Preferably not in the city.

Once we were on the ground it was time to get to work. Storm made a huge wind storm to hold and confuse the Sentinels scence of direction. Wolverine, Iceman, and Chris were supposed to actually beat on the huge robots. Rogue, Andi, Knole and I were supposed to get everyone who was watching to safety. While the boys were fighting one of Chris's ray blasts from his built in ray gun missed one of the five sentinel's head completely and hit a building. The part that was struck came tumbling down towards the ground.

Just as my eyes were tracking the trail of the ruble I saw a girl now more than eleven standing directly underneath the path of the ruble. I ran as fast as I could, pushed her to the ground and hovered on top of her while I put up my telekinetic shield.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the girl was scared half to death of what had just happened and I didn't blame her either. I slowly pulled myself off of her and sat next to her for a moment or two.

"What's your name?" I asked her. I had to wait for a few moments because there was too much ruble for me to remove telekinetically without the risk of being crushed by the ruble and responsible for this girl's death. I couldn't let that happen. So while I waited for the others to either get done fighting or Contact them telepathically which I would do after I found out if this girl needed medical attention.

"What's your name?" I asked again in a very soft and gentle voice.

"Stephanie. Stephanie Stands. Who are you? Are you one of the X-men?" I smiled at her question. She sounded as if she wanted to be a part of the X-men or at least met one of the X-men.

"Yes, I am one of the X-men. My name is Black Fox. Are you hurt?"

"My head hurts a little but that's about it." I looked at her for a second and the moved her bangs out of the way and saw an egg on her for head. She did need medical help. Evidentially, one of the rocks had managed to hit her before I could put my shield up all the way.

"Okay, we're going to get you out of here. Just hang on of a second."

Hey, Chris! Yah know that one of your blasts hit the side of a building and now me and a little girl are trapped underneath it.?> I reserved no answer.

Wolverine, This is Black Fox. Are you all right?>

Yeah, I'm fine but everyone else is gone.>

Gone as in captured? Yep. Where are you?>

Underneath a pail of ruble. Chris missed one of the Sentinels and hit a building. There was a little girl beneath the falling ruble I managed to keep her from getting crushed but I got myself trapped underneath the ruble as well. The girl's name is Stephanie and she has a big egg on her for head. Can you get us out? She needs medical attention. >

You can't get yourself out? >

No. Its hard enough holding all these rocks up I wouldn't dare risk the life of Stephanie. If I even try to move the rocks I could lose my grip on the rocks and we would both be crushed. Can you please get most of the rocks off?>

Okay just hang on. I'm on my way.>

"You okay kid?" Wolverine asked me once we were out. Once he had gotten most of the ruble off I was able to telekinetically bold the rest of the ruble in place while Stephanie and I climbed out of the whole Wolverine had made.

"Yeah I'm fine. I need to take her to the hospital to make sure she doesn't have a concussion." I informed Wolverine as I released the ruble and allowed it to fall completely to the ground.

"I'll take her." Said a voice from up above. Wolverine and I looked up and saw a man with feather wings coming down to land. He landed in between Wolverine and I. Stephanie had moved behind me at first. I felt her tug on my arm.

"Who's that?" She asked in a whisper so that the winged man could not hear her. Before I could answer her, Wolverine introduced her.

"Stephanie, this is Angel. He's one of the good guys." Wolverine smiled.

"Stephanie, have you ever flown in a plane?" Angel asked her. She nodded her head as she slowly stepped out from behind me.

"Have you ever been on a bike and going really fast you can feel the wind in your hair?" Angel had a big smile on his face and I knew where he was going with this. He was trying to make her feel more comfortable about flying with him before he actually took her flying. Stephanie nodded her head and smiled.

"Can we just get on with it?" She asked. "I love flying and I love the feel of the wind in my hair and I know you were just trying to make me feel more comfortable about flying with you. Can we go now? I don't really like hospitals and I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Angel laughed. I figured it was because he had never had someone tell him to hurry up with this little game of his.

"Okay come here." Stephanie walked over to Angel and he picked her up.

"You ready?" He asked. I don't know why.

"Do you have to ask?" Was her reply.

"I'll be back. Wait for me here. This won't take long." Angel told Wolverine and I just as he took off into the blue sky.


	7. Thinking up a plan

We were still waiting on the sidewalk when Angel came back. I had never seen the streets of New York so quiet before. It was as if the whole state had been turned into a graveyard. When Angel got back we planned our next move.

"She gonna be all right?" I asked Angel in a worried voice. I was worried that she would have a concussion or something bad would happen and her parents would be mad. I didn't want that to happen.

"She'll be fine. Her parents were notified just as I left. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I mean you know who I am but I haven't the slightest clue as to who you are."

"I'm Black Fox. My friends and I were transported; I guess you could say, here to help you and the X-men but the only problem now is that two X-men are missing and six have been captured. We, or at least I, have no idea where they could have been taken. Do you have any insight? Either of you?" By this time I honestly didn't have a clue where any of the X-men where. I couldn't get a link on anyone and to tell you the truth I was scared that they might have been killed.

"Fox, why don't we get off the street so that we can talk more privately?" Wolverine suggested. His voice brought me out of my frantic day dreaming.

"Okay, I know the perfect place. Follow me." Angel said as he took to the skies once more. I flew after Angel. Before we had gotten far, Wolverine was yelling at us.

"Hey, What a bout me feather head?" I turned around and telekinetically lifted Wolverine up to my level. When Wolverine saw me I had a huge smile on my face.

"Stop laughin' kid it isn't funny. It was par o' your fault too. You could a gotten me as easily as Angel could have. Next time remember what yer doin' and who's will yah before you go off chasing after feather head up there."

When Wolverine was finished I looked up at Angel and he motioned to land. I looked down and saw that we were now above miles and miles of trees.

"I was not chasing after Angel and you know it! I was following him becasue he told us to." "

Why did yah forgget me? "

"I......I.....I...."

"That's my point exactly."

" Okay, fine. You win but I have to admit he is kind of cute."

" You do remember that you are still married right?"

" Yeah, of course I do."

We followed Angel, now on foot, for a while and then we stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved to Angel's side.

"Nothing. I'm looking for something." He replied as he searched the trees with his eyes.

"What, you loose your hideout feather head?" Wolverine said in a friendly sarcastic kind of way.

"Very funny Wolverine. I know exactly where it is." Angel's voice didn't sound too confident. I opened a psi link with him.

Are you telling the truth?> I asked.

Not really. I know where it is but I can't find it. This happens every time I leave. I eventually find it. It just takes a while. >

"I'm going to go scout a head to make sure no sentinels are coming." I said as I was about to fly off but before I could two things happened. Angel found the hide out and Wolverine heard something in the bushes behind us.

"I think it my be a little to late for that kid." He said as he unsheathed his claws. I flew up just a few feet to see if I could see who it was and I did.

"Wolverine, put those claws...." Before I could finish my sentence Wolverine charged at the coming figures. I in return grabbed Wolverine (telekinetically) and lowered myself to the ground.

"Cool it Wolverine!" A voice that I recognized said. "It's just us."

The figure stepped to reveal himself. It was Scott! Then three more figures came out. One was Jean the other two I had no idea who it was. There was a man and a woman. The man had blond hair and on his costume had a big, white, circle on his cheat and had a smaller, thinner, white circle on the out side of the first circle. The woman had green hair that was tied up into a pony tail. Her costume was green as well.

"Scott who's this?" the man asked pointing at Angel.

"Havoc, Polaris," Scott addressed the young couple, "This is one of my old friends, Angel." Havoc approached Angel and shock his hand and then Polaris did the same.

"This is Black Fox. You all ready know Wolverine" Jean said pointing to me. Evidentially she knew that Scott was forgetting to introduce me to his friends.

"Nice to meet you." Polaris said as she came up to me and shock my hand as well. Havoc did the same after her.

"So, Angel where are we headed?" Cyclops asked as he tried to take charge of the small group.

"We're headed to my hide out. There we will be safe long enough for us to think of a why to get the others out. Follow me." Angel walked a little ways ahead of us and then fell, at least that's how it looked, threw a covered up whole in the ground. We ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"Yah all right Angel?" I asked as I lowered myself into the whole with him. He was on his feet and didn't look hurt. Apparently he meant to do what he just did. I motioned for the others to come down with us. I looked around and saw three tunnels. They were all pitch black and no one except for Wolverine could see down them. Angel lit a troche and hung it up on the wall. He then took a second one and led us down the first dark tunnel. As we walked down the tunnel I felt like I was in the sewers with the Morlocks. Only the walls of the tunnels were made of dirt and we weren't walking threw sewage water. Finally, we got to a large room and in the center of the room was a small table with a map of what looked like the landscape up above us.

"This is our map room. It's nothing like the X-men's but it does justice. So, I've heard that the other X-men are missing." Angel said as he walked to the opposed side of the table.

"Fox, you got a plan?" Cyclops asked me.

I looked at him and said, "What are you asking me for? I thought you were the one that always came up with the plans?"

"I am but when I was working on the jet Andi came in there and told me who you like to take charge and use your plans so I thought that I might let you take over this time. So, you got a plan yet?"

"Not yet. I honestly thought you would be the one coming up with the plans. All I know is that we need to find the place where they are holding them and bust them out somehow. We will probably need to got in bust them out and then get our sorry little butts out of there before we get caught." No one said any thing for a while but finally, Angel broke the silence after looking at the map for a very log time.

"The others are being held in the west wing of the camp. We won't be able to get to the west wing or even inside the camp because every door is guarded by at least three guards. We wouldn't even make it five steps before the sentinels killed us. This time I think the X-men have bitten off more than they can chew."

When Angel said this it made him sound like he didn't want to help us find our friends and that we were all crazy for even trying. I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I spoke up.

"So your saying we are just going to sit here and do nothing?" At the tone of my voice everyone stepped back a little, all except Angel of course.

"What other choice do we have?" Angel asked looking into my angry and shocked face.

"I'll tell you what other choice we have." I said in a low growl as I felt my scar turn a fiery red. "We can get our flammin' butts goin' and save the X-men. I have a daughter, my husband and my daughter's boyfriend to worry about. You might be willing to not do anything to save them but I am not! I am not going to sit around and loose my family this way. Not as long as I can do something about it!"

I flew out of the room and down the long tunnel and back to the room that we had started in. Just before I was going to fly threw the hole, Jean stopped me.

"Fox, you want company?" She asked as she walked closer to me. I thought for a few moments and was going to say no but then I saw Angel chasing after Jean and I and I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Yeah, sure Jean you can come." I said. I took off before she did but waited for her so we could talk. I knew this was going to be a long mission so I was glad I had someone to talk to along the way.


	8. Feelings erupt

**A/N: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Here's chapter eight**

**Chapter eight**

"So how does Scott know the couple back there?" I asked after a while of flying.

"Oh Havoc is Scott's younger brother, Alex Masters. Polaris is Alex's girlfriend, Lorna Dane. When Scott and I were trying to fly the blackbird, it stopped in mid-air. Scott thought I had finally stopped it with my teke powers but it wasn't me. 'Yo, Scotty. I thought you knew how to fly this bug hunk of junk.' We heard someone say. We looked down and saw Alex and Lorna standing right below us. Lorna has the power to control magnetism and since the jet was made out of metal, she was able to save our lives."

Before I could react to Jean's story, I head Angel thinking a message to me. I then established a link with him.

_What do you want now?_ I asked even though I knew partly what he was going to say.

_I think your doing a stupid thing. You shouldn't be running off like this every time you get mad. Come back and we can talk some more. There's no way you and Jean can take down that camp by yourselves._

_First of all, this is the first time you have seen me get mad and secondly, you don't know what I am capable of. So I would highly suggest that you don't tell me what I can and can not do. You nor any man in that room is my father or may husband or the boss of me! Now I am going to save my friends with or with out your help._

"Men, they can be so annoying some times." I said talking to myself mostly.

"There, up a head. It's the camp." Jean and I landed in a cluster of trees at the edge of the forest. We both took cover behind the bushes. Angel had said that there were virtually five Sentinels at each door and several around the walls and he was right! I sat down, leaning up against a tree and slapped my head.

_What's wrong?_ Jean asked telepathically so that she could maintain her quiet watch. _How are we going to get in to that place with so many flamin' robots? _

_I don't know._ Jean replied, _But I do know that you should have listened to Angel when he contacted you a little while ago and you know that I'm right._

_Yeah but I was mad and I still am. I have family in there that I don't want to lose. What would you do is Scott was in there? _

_I would probably do the same thing you did when Angel told you not to do anything but I might have turned around when he contacted me_.

Jean had just turned back around and lowered her guard, no doubt, when I saw three huge figures came walking towards us. I tapped Jean on the shoulder because I was very scared and couldn't think to use my telepathy to get her attention.

_What?_ Jean asked as she turned her head around to face me. I pointed to the three figures coming towards us and I saw her eyes follow me finger. Once I knew that she knew what the heck those things were I figured we would be all right. _Stay quiet._ Jean said via telepathy, _They shouldn't able to see of sense us. I put a telepathic descise around us. So that when they look over here they will only see bushes and trees. That is if it works_. My eyes shot open wide.

_What do you mean if this works?_

_Well, this little trick worked on the last bunch but I'm not too sure about these guys. See, they are more highly equipped than the last set was._

The sentinels walked around for a while but they didn't seem to want to leave the area. It was as if they knew something was going on but didn't know what. It was like Jean's telepathy was giving off some kind of energy search that boggled their computer brains.

_Why aren't they leaving_? I asked Jean in almost a panic.

_I don't know. I don't understand it. The last time we faced the sentinels, they gave up if they couldn't find us after a while._

Suddenly, one of the sentinels began to talk. Sentinel D5 to base. Located mutant Phoenix. Also another unknown mutant

Sentinel D5 moved closer to us, when it got sliced threw the middle with razor sharp claws. While Jean threw up a teke shield I fired a few lasers at the other two robots. Then when I had done a pretty good number on them an optic beam sliced threw the remaining two. When the sentinels fell and after the smoke had cleared, Jean and I saw the X-men that we had left behind at the hide out.

Jean lowered her shield and we stood up and walked up to the others.

"I've got a plan." Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Your welcome!" Wolverine said in a sarcastic voice. I just glanced at Wolverine and face Angel. He crossed his arms as a signal that he was listening.

"What if a few of us get those sentinels to arrest us?"

"What?!?!?" Angel exclaimed. Everyone else's expretion, exept for Wolverine's, matched Angels' word and tone.

"Are you nuts?" Havoc asked as he stepped closer into the argument.

"Don't you realize that you won't make it out alive?" Angle asked. He was about to say something else when I walked a little closer and put my fingers on his lips.

"It won't come to that. Listen, Wolverine, me and one or two others will get ourselves thrown in there with the others and blow up whatever is creating these things. It will be a piece of cake. So what do you say?" I moved my fingers from Angel's lips. Honestly I was really starting to like him in a way I had only liked one other man in my entier life. It felt strange but I had to ignore it for right now.

"I think it's insane. I still think your insane." Angel said. Something had changed in his eyes and in his tone. He had looked angry earlier when I had flown off but now he looked at me with love in his eyes. I smiled and I felt my scar turn to a baby blue.

Angel leanded in closer to me and wrapped a hand around my waist and kissed me as if I were his wife or girlfriend. I did not pull away but when it was over, I looked at him and said, "What do you think of my plan?"

"I still think it's insane."

"Insane it may be but it looks like our only chance to save Storm and the others, Angel." Cyclops said as he scanned his friends faces.

"Fox yah ready?" Wolverine asked me as he tried not to look at Angel or me.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Who else is going?" I asked. I looked at my newfound friends and everyone was ready to go. "We can't take all of you. Okay, here's what we'll do. Wolverine, Cyclops, Havoc and I will get ourselves arrested. Polaris, Jean and Angel you need to go back to the cities and make sure that no one is hurt. I'll try to keep a link going, Jean but if my hunch is right I won't be able to for long."

"Good luck." Polaris said.

"Same to you too." Cyclops told her in reply.

As the guys and I were walking away I heard Polaris say,

"I think she likes you." Angel's reply I did not hear but I felt that I didn't need or want to hear it. I purposely sent Angel to the city so that I wouldn't be distracted. I had to keep Angel out of my head so I could do my job.

**A/N: That kiss was never really planned to be an affairing kiss. i was writting another X-men story at the same time where Chris is gone and I forgot that he was only captured and not dead. But it puts a spin on things so I left it. **


	9. We have no plan B!

**Chapter nine**

_So how do you guys want to do this?_ I asked the three men that were with me. We were hiding behind a closer cluster of trees and bushes.

_Let me handle this one, Fox._ Wolverine said as he walked up to a sentinel that was by itself. Evedentally what Angel had thoguht or had been told had been over exaggerated because there was only three guards along the side of the wall and one in the front of the camp. I assumed it was the same with the other side and the back wall.

"Hey, tin can!" We heard Wolverine say as he kicked the robot's foot.

The sentinel looked down at Wolverine and said, **What infantile?**

"First off all I ain't infantile and second, you've got my friends bub!" Wolverinepopped his claws, on both hands and cut the sentinel's legs off but he didn't stop there. He managed to climb on the falling sentinel and cut his head off and it's chest before it could send off a distress call to anyone who would be listening.

_Wolverine,_ Havoc said threw the link that connected the four of us, _The idea was to get captured not destroy everything in sight._

_I don't think you have to worry about that little bro._ Cyclops said as he pointed behind Wolverine and we saw two figures coming our way. _Wolverine be alert! You are under attack. I repeat there are two sentinels behind you!_

My warning came too late. Wolverine didn't have a chance. By the time he turned around the sentinels were on top of him and all they had to do was reach out and grab him and that's exactly what they did. They carried him in side and just as he crossed the thresh hold of the door I sent and message to him.

_Wolverine, you all right. Find the others tell them that help is on its way. _

_I'm...right...do_. Was all that Havoc Cyclops or I could make out of Wolverine's reply.

_My hunch was right_. I said as I got up to stretch and think.

_If Wolverine had let us come with him instead of showing off then things would be different._

_Well, we would be captured as well but that was the whole plan, right?_ _What do you mean your hunch was right? What hunch?_ Havoc asked as he and Cyclops stood up as well.

_I figured that when we were thrown into the camp we would not be able to contact Jean, Polaris or Angel via telepathy or anything else. My guess is that there is a invisable shield around the open top of the camp that stops all pis messages and even com-link talks. The sentinels have managed to cut off all of the captured mutants from getting help and there for cutting off all their hope of getting out of this dump._

_Only problem now is how are we going to get in now? Wolverine spoiled our only plan._ Cyclops said.

_Maybe not our only plan._ Havoc said looking at the side wall of the camp.

_what do you mean not our only plan?_ I asked, _I had only come up with that one plan and hadn't even thought it all the way threw or all of the possibilities. We have no other plan. We have no plan B. We're sitting ducks. There's no way that we can get in there now!_ Havoc looked at me.

_Are you done?_ I nodded my head.

_Thank you._ He said, _Okay here's what we can do. You see that vent over there almost at the top of the wall? We can climb threw that and find Wolverine... _

_And tell him to stay alert and finish the rest of the job ourselves_. Cyclops finished his brother's sentence for him.

_Exactly!_ Havoc said with a smile on his face. The whole time I was wondering why the remaining sentinels had yet to see us. My only guess was that we were out of their sencer range. I pushed that thought aside and thought about Havoc's plan. It seemed like it was going to work and so did mine but that's all we had to go on for now and I hoped it would work because we may not have time to come up with another one.


	10. Wolverine opened his big mouth

**A/N: Anything that is in i talics is being said by telepathy. I forgot to put that in the story so hope you like it:)**

**Chapter Ten**

So, Cyclops and I went along with Havoc's plan. The only problem was getting around the three sentinels inorder to get to the vent. Which, apparently, wasn't that big of a problem for Havoc. Alex held all three of the sentinels off with several plasma waves. This allowed Scott and I to run past the sentinels and climb into the vent. Actually, I levetated myself up, then got Havoc out of harms way by lifting him up into the vent after me and last I helped Scott up into the vent.

We soon found ourselves in the ventilation system trying to find Wolverine andfound them in a separate room. In two corners of the room were cameras. So they were being watched. That wouldn't be much of a problem. Wolverine was now with them. There was a bed on the left side of the room and Rogue, Storm and Andi sat on it. Knole and Bobby were leaning up against the wall opposite of the bed and Wolverine was talking to Chris. I looked at Cyclops and Havoc. They had no idea what Wolverine was telling Chris but I thought I had a pretty good idea.

_Andi, what is Wolverine telling Chris?_ I asked her.

_Mom, is that you? Where are you? You didn't get caught did you?_

_No we haven't gotten caught yet. I'm in a vent right above your cell. Don't move. I don't want the camera people top think that some thing is going on. What is Wolverine telling Chris?_

_Something about you kissing a guy named Angel! I can't believe you would do that! I mean your married for peat's sake._

_I'll talk to you later about that._ I switched my link to Wolverine now. _Wolverine! Don't say a word about the plan. There are two cameras in the room if you hadn't noticed. Oh and thanks for telling Chris about the kiss that Angel gave me._

_Your welcome and you kissed him back I might add. Oh by the way I did mention somthing about the plan._

_You did what?_

_I thought that was the plan!_

_What did you say exactly?_

_Isaid that you cyke, and Havoc were on there way to save our butts and then we would go and blast the tin cans clear to the moon._

_Wolverine I told you to tell them that help was on it's way not to say who was coming! You should have known that there would be cameras in the cell!_

Just then we heard the bars open noisily. In the vent there was only one opening were we could look threw so I relinked Cyclops and Havoc and contacted Rogue.

_Rogue, what's going on?_

_We're being taken somewhere. I don't know where but somewhere. I don't know why either_.

_I do,_ I said, _Its because they know about our plan to bust you out and blast them up. There going to try and make you talk don't say a word! What ever Wolverine says don't confirm or deny. If you do either one of those the will assume that you know something. Just stay quiet and let Wolverine and Chris say what ever they want_!

_What about the others do you want me to tell them?_

_You can tell Bobby but I'll tell Andi and Storm and Knole. You don't worry about anything. We'll figure out where you are and follow you._ I left Rogue reassured and moved to Storm, Andi and Knole and told them the same thing.

Then I began talking to Havoc and Cyclops who were both in front of me. _Okay, it looks like we have to figure out where they are being taken and I can't contact Jean, Polaris or Angel for any help. _

_Why are they being taken in the first place?_ Havoc asked me.

_Because Wolverine opened his big mouth and told them our plan and as you can see there are two cameras in the room. Wolverine claims that he thought it was all part of the plan but I believe that he knows it wasn't._

_Well, you did tell him to tell them that help was on its way._ Cyclops said trying to avoid blaming anyone but not doing a very good job.

_That was supposed to be code for Havoc, Cyclops and Black Fox are on their way and will bust us out in no time. Anyway let's stop arguing and keep moving. I think if we keep going then we will be able to find them. _

We continued to move but I wasn't so sure my plan wouold really work. Right now we weren't worried about destroying the sentinels as much as we were worried about finding our friends and getting them out of here. That was only if we weren't caught in the prosses and I had a bad feeling that we would soon join our friends but not in the way that we wanted.


	11. Captured

**Chapter Eleven**

Finally after what seemed like forever, crawling threw a small vent and taking so many tuns and such, we found our friends in a bigger room than before. Only this time they were each in a seperate cell and they had ankle braces on. The seven cells went all the way around the large room. The only people we couldn't see were Chris, Rogue and Knole. In the center of the room there were two men. One wore a white lab coat and and had a badge on but I couldn't read it form where I was. The second man had a red helmet, a purple cape and a one piece out fit to match. The men were standing by a metal bed that lay vertically instead of horizontally. The man with a helmet had his back turned to us but Cyclops knew who it was.

_Cyclops, who's that?_ I asked as we watched the two men quietly.

_That is Magneto, Master of magnetism. His real name is Eric Lensherr. He's an old friend of the professor's but he doesn't think that the way to go about all this mutant propaganda is to have peace talks and play nice. He thinks that mutants should fight back because he believes that there will one day be a war between mutants and humans. I should have known he would have been involved with this some how. I just don't know what he's doing, not yet any way. As for the other man i have no idea who he is maybe someone else does. I know he has a badge on see if some one can read it._

Before I could even contact one of the X-men the man in the lab coat began talking to Magneto.

"This is brilliant Mr. Lensherr. Simple brilliant! What exactly are you going to do with them if you don't mind me asking?" Magneto moved to the first cell, which held Iceman and walked to each cell as he began to talk.

"I am going to use them to defeat the worlds greatest powers and then take over the world for myself! Mr. Trask please call me Magneto."

"You're going to brain wash them?" The lab coat man asked. Magneto shock his head.

"Surely you don't expect them to do it willingly?"

"Oh they'll do it willingly all right."

"How can you be so sure. I mean after all these are the X-men we are talking about."

"Observe." Magneto waved a metal door open, in between Bobby and Wolverine's cells and three figures came out. They had chains on their wrists and ankles. As soon as they were pulled into the light and by Magneto, everyone in the room, except for Magneto and Trask, gasped. It was Jean, Polaris, and Angel. Angel's wings were also tied back with metal restraints. Some how they had managed to get themselves caught. I felt responsible for it because I had sent them out to help the people in the city.

Before I could talk to Cyclops or Havoc, Magneto began to talk again.

"If they do not follow my demands, then I will kill all three of them."

"What's the vertical table for?" Trask asked as he looked at it.

"Oh that is for these three." Magneto pointed to the three X-men right next to him, "It sends an electrical current threw their bodies and each time it does it increases until the victum is dead. This is what I will do if the other X-men don't compile with my demands."

A smile came on to Magneto's face and it was an evil on at that. My heart sank to my stomach. I turned to Cyclops and Havoc. I could barley see their faces but I knew that they were scared for their girlfriends and maybe a little mad at me for sending them off but I didn't blame them and they weren't going to hold it against me. At least I hoped they wouldn't.

_Cyclops, Havoc, it will be all right. We'll get them out before anything happens to them_.

I had to promise them that much. I opened a psi link with Jean.

_Jean, you all right?_

_As good as I'm going to get. Where the heck are you? I thought you were going to get captured as well. _

_Wolverine kind of messed that up. He got himself captured because he was showing up not because of the plan. Scott, Alex and I are in the vent above Chris, Storm and Knole. Do the chains neutralize your powers? _

_Yeah and they are really tight. You better cut this link. I think the chains also tell Magneto when some one is communicating telepathically_. I did as Jean said and waited as we watched Magneto walk up to Jean. He looked at her left wrist chain and a red light was blinking.

"Whom were you talking to my dear?" he asked as he placed his hand on her cheek. I wanted her to bite him but I think she figured that if she did that then that would only speed things up. She did not answer his question so he asked again.

"Tell me who you were talking to and I will go easy on them once we find them."

"I won't tell you a thing." She said. He backhanded her.

"Fine I will find them myself. I know you weren't the person who created the link because you can't use your powers so that means that there is another telepath in this room because they couldn't possibly be outside of the complex. I know exactly where they are as well. You can come out now, Cyclops. I know your in here and I know you have friends as well. One of them is a telepath. Since I know where you are there is no scence in you hiding from me any longer. You want to know how I know you are here. One I heard Wolverine tell the others that you, a mutant named Black Fox and another named Havoc were on their way to save them. Two I have outside cameras as well as inside. My camera caught you crawling threw the ventilation system and closing the vent's door behind you. I am getting tiered of explaining myself to you!"

Suddenly the vent began to shack. The bottom of the vent looked like it was turning to liquad. I was able to hold Havoc, Cyclops and I telekinetically for a few moments but not for long. In the end we ended up falling and reveling ourselves to everyone. Thankfully none of us broke anything but it hurt like heck to fall from ten feet in the air. We saw Magneto coming towards us. He waived his hand around to see if we had any metal that he could manipulate and the only metal he fond on us Was Cyclops's visor. He ripped it off of Scott's face.

Just then three sentinels came in threw the door below the vent. One grabbed me, the second robot grabbed Havoc and the third on grabbed Scott but the face. They put the chains on us and shoved me in to the cell with Wolverine, Havoc in the cell with Storm and Scott in the cell with Rogue. Magneto then brought two more metal vertical beds into the room and threw Jean, Polaris and Angel up against the beds and rechained their chains to the bed so that they could not get loose.

Then Magneto came over to the cell that I was in. "Now, you will either do as I tell you and capture the governer of a few states as well as the power leaders in the other countries or your friends will die a slow and painful death. What will it be?"

I looked at Angel and I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't want to die but he didn't want me toserender myself to some evil plot to take over the world either. We said our silent good-byes by looking into each other's eyes. A tear fell from my face and I knew what I had to do.

"I would never do as you wanted even if that was my own family in that chair."

"Oh really," Magneto said as he dismised Trask, who took the three sentinels with him. I continued to glare at Magneto as he walked up to Chris's cell door. "This is your husban correct?"

I didn't say a word nor did I move a musle.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Magneto bent the metal bars back and pulled chris out of the cell and brought him over t the three metal tables. He faced Jean towards Scott and Polaris towards Havoc and then Angel towards me.

"Now who will I allow to live in the place of Fox's husband?" Magneto said to himself.

"I believe I shall let Angel live a while longer." Magneto pulled the bars to my cell back and threw Angel in and then closed the bars back up before I could get out. He then chined Chris to the table that now faced me. Magneto left the room laughing as he took Bobby, Knole and Andi with him.


	12. I'm sorry

**Chapter twelve**

"Chris, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten us into this mess then we wouldn't be here right now." I said as my hot tears came running down my face. I didn't try to stop them. In fact I welcomed them. I felt that I needed to cry in order to feel better. I truly thought this whole thing was my fault and now if Andi, Bobby or Knole mess up then my friends, Theressa's family and friends will die and I will be responsible. I felt my knees buckling underneath me and I began to fall. Chris must have given Angel a look that said help her or comfort her because Angel came over to me and held me tight. I knew, somehow, he would have wrapped his wings around me if he didn't have them chained up like he did. I cried into Angel's shoulder until I couldn't cry any more. At that point I looked up and saw Angel's beautiful face. Although it was dirty with sweat from fighting I looked past that and saw a beautiful and kind man. I slowly realized that Theressa may still love Chris but I didn't anymore and found myself in love with a man with wings. He helped me to my feet as I wiped my eyes clear of any tears but the tears had left marks on my face as they fell.

"Everyone, I'm sorry I got you into this mess. If it weren't for me then..."

"If it weren't for you then we wouldn't exist. You're the one who inspired us to create characters in the first place. It isn't your fault so stop saying that it is." Chris said as he interrupted me.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Cyclops asked from the back of his cell. I began to think and pace the cell floor. I had no idea how to get out. When Magneto had thrown me in here I saw a camera in the corner under the vent that we had fallen out of. So we couldn't just talk about how we were going to get out because Magneto was watching us. I mean sure we could but then we would be telling Magneto our next move and he would be ready for us. We needed the element of surprise and with out our powers I didn't know if we could do that.

Suddenly, I felt my chains unbuckle and saw them fall to the floor. I turned around and saw Wolverine standing there with his claws unsheathed. I thought it was kind of stupid for him to do this when he didn't have his healing factor but it was the only way to get out of the cells. I then fired three lasers at the camera to make sure that we were no longer being watched. Then, I telekinetically unchained Wolverine and Angel.

Wolverine cut the metal bars and he and Angel went to help the others while I unchained Jean, Polaris and Chris. When Wolverine took off Scott's chains, Scott didn't open his eyes. I looked for Scott's visor but I couldn't find it. So I improvised. I telekinetically held his power in check so he could open his eyes to see where we were going. After we were free we had to come up with a plan.

"Our original plan was to stop the robots," I began but was interrupted by Cyclops who said, "Actually, they are sentinels."

"Whatever." I replied as I continued. "Then some of us got captured which made the rest of us try and rescue the captured X-men. That didn't work because we also got captured and now we are here. We will have to split up into two groups. One group will go find Magneto and the other X-men and the second group will find the thing that is making the Robots and blow it up! Wolverine, Storm, Havok, and Angel, ya'll are with me and we will go blow the robots to kingdom come. Chris, Knole, Andi, Rogue and Cyclops, you guys are going to go get Bobby, Jean and Polaris. I don't care how you do it as long as you get them and come back with everyone alive. Let's go save the day!"

**A/N: I know that how the got out was too easy but that's all i could think of but it's not over yet**


	13. Fading away

**A/N: I apologize for not posting sooner. I found out that I didn't finish posting this story. i think what happened, is when i finished the story I just got so busy that I forgot about it and never remembered until today. There are only two chapters left, so I hope you enhoy them. **

* * *

After Knole chanted a spell that made his team fly threw the whole Cyclops had made earlier, Wolverine, Storm Havok, Angel and I began walking threw the complex as if we knew where to go. Whenever we spotted a camera I would blast it with my lasers and then Havok would blast it one more time to make sure it was destroyed. Sometimes my lasers wouldn't be enough to take the cameras out. 

We had been walking for a while and had just destroyed two or three cameras, when two things happened.

The first thing that happened was that we heard a man, who we assumed was a guard, say "Spread out and search the area! They've got to be here somewhere." I opened a Telepathic link with the others.

**_They know where out!_** I said looking from one team member to the other.

_**How do they know that?**_ Havok asked confused. I guess he thought that since we had killed all of the cameras, we should have gone unnoticed.

**_You've never been in this situation before have you boy?_** Wolverine asked but Havok didn't answer. **_Because we killed all of the Cameras, the guards got suspicious and decided to check things out. _**Wolverine continued. **_Once they knew we were gone they chose to search for us._**

**_Either that or they saw you undo my chains, Wolverine_** I told everyone. **_It was a logical explanation because I had yet to kill that camera._**

**_We must keep moving! _**Angel said

**_He's right_**. Storm said, **_If we do not then we are sitting ducks_**.

I nodded my head and looked around the corner and saw five guards walking the perimeter of the hallway. The hallway led no where but there was a single door at the end of it. I pointed to Wolverine and Havok.

**_You two take care of the guards!_**

**_No offence but I can do it myself!_** Wolverine said as he sheathed his claws looked around the corner and charged the guards. During the fight we could hear the cries from the guards asking for mercy but Wolverine gave them none.

When the cries stopped and all was quiet once again, we all looked around the corner and saw Wolverine standing over five bloody bodies and retracted his claws. We all walked towards him.

Suddenly my left hand began to hurt. It felt as if someone had stabbed a knife into it. Like the time SG-1 was fighting Haroer on Abados and Jack threw his knife at Harrower's left hand that controlled the shield he had around him. It went all the way threw. I stopped in my tracks and held me wrist. Angel saw me stop and came over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My hand hurts. I don't know why."

Then it became transparent for a split second and was whole once more. I looked at Angel, he looked terrified of what had just happened and curious why I didn't have the same expression as he did. The others had retraced their steps when Angel and I hadn't caught up.

"What's wrong?" Havok asked.

"Fox's hand just disappeared." Angel replied and as soon as he said it my hand and my wrist were transparent for thirty seconds and then whole again.

"What the heck is going on?" Wolverine asked not knowing anything else to say.

"My hand is doing this because I'm not in my own reality. When someone or something is in a different reality for too long they begin to disappear, if Chris, Knole, Andi and I don 't get out of here soon, we will disappear forever!"

As we walked to the closed door, I established a link with Andi. **_Please tell me that you have the others!_**

**_Not yet but we are working on it! I have a question to ask._**

**_Let me guess you want to know why your hand vanished and then came back._**

**_Yep!_**

**_Because we have been here too long! If we don't leave soon then we will vanish forever._**

**_You have got to stop watching so many Sci Fi shows! Andi replied_**

**_Tell me about it. When I know what is going to happen in situations like this, I know I watch it too much!_**

I disconnected with Andi and found that we were now past the door and in the room. In the center of the room was a huge machine I had a conveyer belt and on the belt were pieces that built the robots. Parts like, Arms, legs, hands, heads things like that. The belt took the pieces into a large box and when they came out they were full assembled and operational. I looked at the others and we headed out. Storm hit the box with a couple of lightning blots and Havok used his power to help Storm destroy it. Wolverine, Angel, and I started to destroy the all ready built sentinels. Just as I was about to fire a laser to finish off one of the last sentinels, my left and right arms disappeared and the sentinel hit me up side the head and I was out cold.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Only one more chapter to go! Please review!**


	14. Was it a dream?

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter for it is the last chapter of this story! **

* * *

When I woke up I was lying on a cold metal bed and saw four people that I didn't recognize at first. There was a man that had orange rock for skin instead of normal skin like a normal person. A man with blond hair and looked like he was twenty or so and there was a third man who had dark brown hair with white strikes every now and then. The forth person was a woman with blonde hair. They all wore blue suites with the number 4 on their chest except for the rock guy. He wore blue shorts like the beast has. I looked around the room and saw that my friends and the X-men weren't anywhere to be found. Then it hit me these people were the Fantastic Four! I sat up and jumped off of the bed and lost my balance and would have fallen if Reed Richards also known as Mr. Fantastic hadn't caught me.

"Easy, sweetheart." He said bringing me up right. "You've got a pretty bad bump on your head."

"Where are my friends?" I asked. I walked past the Human Torch and the Thing and stopped in front of Sue Richards and looked back at Reed. "Your friends are in the next room waiting for you." The Thing said as he, Johnny (Human Torch) and Sue lead me out of the room.

When we walking into the next room I saw, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Havok, Bobby, Rogue and Polaris standing in front of for glass cases. Once held Andi, another held Chris and the third held Knole. I assumed the last one was for me. I walked up to Wolverine and hugged him. After I released him he handed me a box.

"I don't want yah to open it 'till you get home." I nodded my head and climbed into the last case. I was wondering where Angel was as Reed closed my cell. I looked around the room and then out the window and the last thing I saw was Angel perched on the window seal saying good-bye to me.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and turned my lamp on and ran to the bathroom. I checked my hair and there were no blue strikes in I, no scar on my face no broken arm, ribs or any wound of any kind and no tattoo. I walked back to bed and found a box sitting on my dresser. I picked it up, opened it and saw the name _**Black Fox**_ engraved in to the bottom of the handle and on the handle was a painting of a black fox. I put the case down, and put my head in my hands.

"Did that really happen? Was it all a dream?" I asked myself.

"Rach, you okay?" Crystal asked as she slowly woke up.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." I replied as I turned the light out and lay back down. "I just had a really weired dream. I think."

"Well we've got things to do tomorrow." Crystal said as she yawned, "So get some sleep."

I nodded my head but I knew as I laid wake in the dark, that there was no way this could have happened and yet I had a box with a knife that Wolverine gave me in me **_dream_!** I also knew there were times where I would have unanswered questions and this was one of those times.

* * *

**A/N: By the way if you've read any of my latest work, then you'll see that there are differnces in the way that this story is different becuase it was one of the first ones that I wrote. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. Oh and Please review**


End file.
